dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kahseral
|FirstApp = "The Universes Begin to Make Their Moves - Their Individual Motives" |Date of death = |Gender = Male |Occupation = General of the Pride Troopers |Allegiance = Pride Troopers Team Universe 11 |FamConnect = Toppo (leader) Jiren (subordinate) Dyspo (subordinate) }} Kahseral '(カーセラル, ''Kāseraru) is a cyborg warrior and general of the Pride Troopers in Universe 11.Dragon Ball Super, episode 85 He is also the pilot of the Pride Troopers Spaceship. Appearance Kahseral is humanoid, resembling an Earthling in appearance. His skin has a tan hue and his head is shaved. Part of his face is cybernetic, including an ear, and he has a robotic eye which is red. He has a communication device attached to his other ear. Kahseral wears a red beret and a sleeveless green tunic with gold trimmings and green armbands with gold trimmings. He also wears a belt with a silver buckle and dark pants. His boots are black and white. He has also been seen to put a pair of sunglasses at an occasion. He would later wear the Pride Troopers' standard uniform when they arrive at the Tournament of Power. Kahseral's design resembles General Zeu from Sand Land, a manga by Toriyama. Personality Kahseral is sympathetic and shows concern for his comrades, seen when attempts to cheer up a concerned and worried Toppo before the Tournament of Power. He is also dedicated to saving lives, willing to ignore an emergency order to meet with the Pride Troopers to save an animal stranded on a power line.Dragon Ball Super, episode 92 Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kahseral is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. Kahseral meets with Toppo in a bar, who is troubled about the upcoming Tournament of Power. Kahseral asks Toppo what is wrong and why he looks so grim. He tells Toppo that he is a hero and leader who people should admire and "with that face, you'll make them fear you instead." Having heard about how Toppo had gone to see Zen-Oh with Belmod, he asks what happened. At that moment, however, they both get alerts on their Pride Trooper watches as there is a mission to go on. On Planet Daldon, Dyspo is fighting a monster called Aragney. He is almost eaten until Toppo and Kahseral appear. All three of them do their poses, introducing themselves as the Pride Troopers. Toppo, Kahseral, and Dyspo attack Aragney. Kahseral and Dyspo defeat Aragney with their combined power. Toppo kills Drakiyan, Aragney's accomplice, by throwing him into Aragney's jaws. After the mission on Daldon, Toppo tells Dyspo and Kahseral about the Tournament of Power and how the universes will be destroyed if they lose. Toppo tells them that they will recruit Pride Troopers from other planets. Power Kahseral is one of the strongest warriors within Universe 11, being the general of the Pride Troopers. Techniques and special abilities *Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Fighting Pose' - *'Double Cannon Maximum' - A team attack where Kahseral and Dyspo both fire a combined blast. Used to defeat Aragney. Voice actors *'Japanese': 'Unsho Ishizuka' *'English''': TBA Battles *Kahseral, Toppo, and Dyspo vs. a Drakiyan and Aragney Kahseral and Dyspo vs. Android 17 Gallery Dragon Ball Super Opening 2 Screenshot -4.png File:Kahseral2.png TU11 Arrives.PNG|Kahseral and Team Universe 11 arrive at the Tournament of Power Trivia *Kahseral's name is a pun on Casserole, a large, deep pan used to cook food. References Site Navigation Category:Universe 11 Characters Category:Pride Troopers Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBS Characters Category:Superheroes